Welcome Back
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: The moment Ohtori saw Shishido with his glorious black jersey, was safe and was there again, he just had to run to his senpai with all his might. From the scene in Shin Tenipuri when all the members who lose were back to the training camp as the 'Black Jersey' team. Short story, contained ShishiTori. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Welcome Back"**

**Pairing and Characters: Shishido Ryou/Ohtori Choutarou**

**Rating: T**

**From the scene in Shin Tenipuri when all the members who lose were back to the training camp as the 'Black Jersey' team. **

_**Prince of Tennis and all its characters belongs to Konomi Takeshi.**_

**XXX**

The moment Ohtori saw Shishido with his glorious black jersey, was safe and was there again, standing proudly back on the green grass field with a grin plastered on his mouth that Ohtori just knew too well, he just had to run –run with all his might, eyes full with tears and chest hot with relief and he threw himself to his senpai, which was gladly returned with a big hug.

Felt the strong arm around his body, Ohtori started to cry. Tears overflowing on his cheek to his chin, and he felt a hand on his head, pushed the silver-head softly to the Shishido's broad shoulder while the older boy shooed, "Hey, guys shouldn't cry that much, stupid. How lame,"

But Ohtori could hear a tiny waver in the voice, signing that Shishido too, actually would cry, if he's not too manly for that. His fingers grasped to the fabric of the jersey, tightly.

"Do you miss me this much, Choutarou?"

Ohtori managed to nod in between the hiccups and bawl he couldn't stop.

"But you're alright, I'm so relieved."

He shook his head, but still couldn't say anything. Shishido pushed Ohtori's shoulder softly he could look on his kouhai's face. The brunette chuckled as he saw how messed up Ohtori's face was –he's crying, his face was full with tears and snot and was red. He wanted to tease Ohtori about this, but he saw Ohtori couldn't take any more teasing on this state. So instead, Shishido framed his hands around Ohtori's face, put their face closer and smiled, "I'm home."

And with that three simple words and the warm smile, Ohtori let out a cry louder than ever.

**XXX**

**For those who satisfied with sweet moments, this will be the end. You can click on the review button and send me some message :D**

**And for those who want more coughsexycough moment of Shishido and Ohtori, you may proceed to next chapter :3**


	2. Bonus Chapter!

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**This contained a bit sexy time of boy x boy couple, so if you don't like it, don't read, please! :"D**

**XXX**

Ohtori reacted stronger to his touch, Ryou noticed. He traced on Ohtori's neck and a whimper escaped from between Ohtori's lips. It's been awhile, it's really been awhile, and Shishido grew impatient, chest hot and brain barely functioning. Strong hand tore down Ohtori's t-shirt, then Shishido bowed his head to lick all over Ohtori's torso, from his pointed nipples to his bellybutton and even further down. Ohtori's back arched, gasped for more, and it was beautiful –he was desperate, his eyes glistened in lust.

"Do you miss me, love?" Shishido asked softly, fingers traced on Ohtori's thin lips. To his amusement, Ohtori opened them and caught the digits in his mouth, licking and sucking while humming delightly.

"Oh, Choutarou, your talented tongue." The brunette groaned.

"I miss you, Shishido-san, I miss you." Ohtori moved his shaking hand to touch on Shishido's wounds and scars, created thanks to extreme training back then on the top of the mountain, and asked softly, "This is… why…?"

"It was pretty harsh, back then." Ryou grinned, "But I'm okay."

Ohtori was unsure about this –the scars looked pretty deep, and the wounds was just newly healed, still a bit blue in little parts, "Really?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled, "Everytime it's getting harder, I remember you. And I promised I'll be back here again. And I felt so, so much more energized." As he ended his words, he bowed down to kiss on Ohtori's forehead and his temples softly, petted on the silver locks he loved so much and kissed there, then moved to peck on Ohtori's tip of nose, and finally on the lips.

The light-colored eyelashes wavered as the eyes fluttered close –Ohtori hummed to the kiss, arms circled around Ryou's neck to pull his older lover closer. Their body pressed on each other, and Ohtori gasped –Shishido's skin felt hot…

Ohtori pulled softly from the kiss, and whispered, "Shishido-san, let's never be separated ever again." He breathed, "I'm not going to last without you, Shishido-san…"

"I'll be beside you. I'll try my best to be always beside you." Ryou continued his kisses on Ohtori's cheek, "Me too, won't last for long if it's not because of you, Choutarou…"

Ohtori smiled.

"Welcome back, Shishido-san…"

"I'm home, Choutarou."

Home is here. _With you._

**XXX**

**Now, to the review button! Review is sweet!**


End file.
